<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT Simp Mall (Oneshots) by impasta_bilie (NatureWillow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932326">MCYT Simp Mall (Oneshots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureWillow/pseuds/impasta_bilie'>impasta_bilie (NatureWillow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Dream, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Slight Dom/Sub, no we dont ship minors, oneshots, perhaps?, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureWillow/pseuds/impasta_bilie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of oneshots</p><p>warnings:</p><p>suggestive stuff will be in here, maybe?? i haven’t written it in years so ehh</p><p>angst</p><p>bad writing</p><p>[ ayo im dumb and began writing a story, so im putting all requests on hold until i can find time to write them ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MCYT Simp Mall (Oneshots)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i didn’t want to add tommy and tubbo tags, but they might be mentioned in some chapters (preferably non-suggestive ones), so boom.</p><p>i also don’t write things about the DreamSMP!! I may write things with the characters in the DreamSMP universe, but it’s not connected to actual events or the lore. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello! i said i’d make something for people to request oneshots in, so here it is.</p><p>you can check out my previous oneshots to see how i write!! i improved a little bit from then, but it’s still how I write. :)</p><p>Just know that I will NOT write:</p><p>smut<br/>
underage drinking, ships, illegal things<br/>
non-consensual things<br/>
Dream SMP lore related things<br/>
<i>(I’m not up-to-date with the events. I could write things outside of the roleplay though!)</i></p><p>Eret, and Jschlatt are uncomfortable with shipping altogether. (if theres anyone else who’s uncomfortable let me know!)</p><p>Fundy and Wilbur are uncomfortable with sexual shipping.</p><p>Techno said shipping was cringe, but people are still unsure if he’s uncomfortable with it or not, since he says things are cringe a lot jokingly. If he says it clearly that he’s uncomfortable with shipping I’ll take down any oneshots with him being shipped.</p><p>I WILL write:</p><p>angst<br/>
suggestive things, not smut<br/>
fluff<br/>
family dynamics<br/>
school AUs (daycare to college, daycare only platonic)</p><p>i hope you enjoy :)<br/>
this may get updated once or twice every week, we’ll have to see!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>